Vocaloid Unite!
by CyanYuki537
Summary: We are called Vocaloids and we have unique powers. Problem. We are disappearing from this group called the Dark Shadow. Rin and Len now 16 get wrapped up in a scary nightmare as they are being hunt down once again. Can they destroy the origination or will they be killed with the other Vocaloids.


**Ceci: I don't own Vocaloid! Sorry its ****short! I'm gonna make chapter 2 longer hopefully! Enjoy!**

Rain poured down hard and nothing was heard but the rain. Suddenly there was a screech and a crash. Then there was silence and people hope that they didn't hear what they thought they heard. "NO!" A 10 year old boy screamed and ran over to the car crash. "Why her…why?" The boy was kneeing in front of a young girl around his age. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding. Her blonde hair was covered in dirt and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"LEN!" A 11 year old girl ran over. She held a umbrella and her blonde hair was sticking to her face. "Lenka…why did it have to be her?" Her younger brother looked up to her, tears streaming down his cheek. "Len…" The older sister didn't know what to do but hug her bother and hope for the best. By then the paramedics ran over and were putting the girl on a stretcher.

"Hurry! We need to get her to a hospital fast! There may be a chance she can make it." Len watched the doors close and drive away. "RIN!" He screamed. The whole ride to the hospital no one dared to talk to Len about what happened, fearing that he would break down into tears again.

When they got there Len quickly ran inside the hospital carrying a bag. "LEN! WAIT!" Lenka tried grabbing her brother but he swiftly dodge her hand. 'I gotta find Rin!' Len thought over and over again. "Woah!" He crashed into a nurse. "Hey! Slow down there sweety. Whats the problem?" The blonde nurse bent down to Len's level.

"I-I n-need to find R-Rin." Len looked at her. "Ok, I'm Lilly at your service. So you are?" "L-Len." "Ok Len, Lets find your friend Rin. Oh! Don't forget this." Lilly smiled and grab his hand and put his bag back in his hand and they walked back to the front desk. "Hi Haku! Is there a room with someone named Rin?" Lilly tapped the front desk.

"Yeah, She is in room 101. Its really sad what happened." Haku frowned. "I know…Thanks Haku! Come on Len, we are gonna see Rin." Lilly looked down to the boy. His eyes lit up and smiled. "Yay! I can't wait to see Rin again!" When Lilly open the door Len ran inside.

"Rin!" He smiled and climbed up on the stool to see his childhood friend. Rin opened her eyes and looked around feeling better. "What? Len! Where am I?" Rin looked at him tears weld up in her eyes. "Its ok Rin. I'm here to protect you." Len smiled at the girl and held her hand. "Look! I got you something!" He grinned and held up a teddy bear from the bag. It was pink with a orange and yellow ribbon around the neck with oranges and bananas on it. "Len…Thank you!" Rin smiled and gently hug him.

"HEY! YOU! GET OUT!" Everyone was surprised and saw the door opened and two mysterious men came in. They both had dark shades on and black suits. Lilly's eyes widen and shoved Len behind her. "Leave!" She stepped closer to Rin on the bed and glared at them. One of the men snickered while the other went for them with a small knife. Lilly's eyes narrowed.

She jumped to the side and gave him a high kick to the stomach and knock the knife away from the man's hand. The other man glared and lunged at Lilly. She swiftly took a knife out of her apron pocket and slashed at the man. She cut the right side of his face before the man slammed her into the wall. He advance toward Len and Rin while the other man held Lilly down. "Stay away from her!" Len stood defensively in front of Rin. The man only snickered and walked closer.

"Len! Run! Take Rin! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Lilly screamed. Len quickly grabbed Rin while she grabbed the teddy bear. Lilly kicked the man in the crotch and slammed the other man into him. While the men groan in pain Lilly quickly grabbed the kids and lock the door trapping the men in there for a while. She ran down the hallway with the two kids. "Come on guys! I need to get you safe!"

She ran up the stairs to the roof. Lilly heard a bang! The two man slammed the door open and were racing up the steps right towards her. "Fuuuc!" Lilly growled under her breath and threw two knifes from her back pockets at them. "Lets go!" She quickly grab the kids in her arms.

She stepped up onto the stairs railing and jumped from rail to rail right before one of the men nearly grabbed her. Lilly ran on tothe roof top and locked the door. She stepped over to the edge. "Shhhh…Everything will be ok." Lilly calmed the two down and hugged them. "I will love you two forever aways." Lilly smiled. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here." Lilly turned around to face a boy around her age.

"Don't worry. I will protect them while you are gone." The boy smiled and hugged her. "I'm trusting you Li." With that the boy jumped off the edge, holding the kids, and flew away high up into the air with bat wings out of his back. BAM! Lilly turn around to found the men used a crow bar.

"YOU! WHERE ARE THEY!?" The man stormed over and held Lilly up and glared right at her. "Too late you dang cocky jerks. They are gone and safe for now." Lilly spit in the man's face and grinned. "Ugh! Tramp!" The man threw her on the ground and stormed off down the stairs again. "We will find them and theres no way to hide them from us, Vocaloid." The other man hit Lilly knocking her unconscious and walked down stairs with the other guy.

**Ceci: O_O I messed up horribly!**

**Rin: Review!**

**Len: STEAM ROLLERS FOR SALE IF YOU DO!**


End file.
